


The Fox's Perfumed Garden

by LeSinner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable Uchiha, Alpha Naruto, Devoted/obsessive Uchihas, Kyuubi!Naruto - Freeform, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, NaruItaSasu love, Naruto spoils Itachi, Powerful Uchiha, Sasuke wants some attention, Some Incest, Some Uchihacest, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSinner/pseuds/LeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When Sasuke was 8, his perfect older brother left to serve their Kyuubi. When he turned 12, all he desired was to be the Kyuubi’s companion, too. When he turned 15, he finally got his wish. NaruSasu, NaruIta, NaruItaSasu, ItaSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Shota! There will be some underage love going on, but only early in the story. Everything's absolutely consensual, though! And let's just say it's part of their culture, ayt? Aaaand, no worries! Sasuke will remain absolutely untouched so long as he is below 13.  
> AN: I will be sticking with English titles and whatnot, keeping Japanese terms to a minimum – unless it's something with incredible meaning to the characters, such as "nii-san" (Sasuke to Itachi) or even "jinchuuriki" (Naruto and his merry band of vessels). Stuff like that.  
> And remember! Names like Kyuubi, etc. are titles, k? Don't freak when Naruto is referred to as "Kyuubi."  
> Ages:  
> Naruto – around 18 to 20 (being the vessel of Kyuubi, his aging process changed)  
> Itachi – 13  
> Sasuke – 8

~~~~~SIN~~~~~

Sasuke adored his brother. It was no secret Sasuke wanted to be just like him.

Except, Sasuke has yet to activate his Sharingan - or match any of his brother's scores, but, yeah, that was kind of expected.  
Nii-san was near perfect, everyone around him said so! Nii-san was handsome (the girls said so), he was intelligent, and he was the gentlest person Sasuke has ever met! But now, his beloved Nii-san was leaving for the palace. He would be leaving Sasuke all alone, and for what? Because the Kyuubi was lonely?

Sasuke pouted.

  
(His tutor said he should stop pouting, decked out as he was in traditional Uchiha finery, it was unbecoming.)

 

He didn't quite understand all the hullabaloo, and even if it frustrated him, it wasn't like he could make a fuss. He didn't want to ruin things for Nii-san. Because Nii-san was happy. He told Sasuke so. And really, with Nii-san floating about the place, how could Sasuke ignore it? Sasuke scowled, wrinkling his adorable little face up. At least Nii-san promised he wouldn't abandon Sasuke, though Sasuke knew he'd probably be really busy.

Sasuke scuffed a toe on their ancestral home's polished floor.

  
' _At least Nii-san promised – and Nii-san never breaks a pro-_ ' "Young master! The Lord Kyuubi – he's coming!"

 

Sasuke froze. _'But… Nii-san said the Uchiha would bring him there! I was supposed to lead him there!'_

Sasuke turned scowling eyes at his ecstatic kinsman.

"Young master, oh this is wonderful! Lord Kyuubi must truly favor Master Itachi! And now the Uchiha name will be redeemed!" Before his kinsman could finish, Sasuke's heavy robes were already turning the corner.

Sasuke ran to the entrance of their grand home, just in time to catch his Nii-san flash a smile so genuinely happy and expectant that Sasuke halted in his tracks.

' _Nii-san is really, really happy to be leaving home_.' And maybe, something kind of broke in his heart. Nii-san was leaving him behind.

 Next thing he knew his kinsmen prostrated themselves. Itachi ignored all to glide blissfully to the figure whose very power seemed to sing in the air.

 

Sasuke audibly swallowed. For some reason, his throat was dry, and his palms were sweaty.

All of a sudden Sasuke was seeing things way too clearly, way too sharply.

 

 _"Itachi._ You have no idea how happy I am to be here."

 

Sasuke stared, awe-struck, his breath stolen from his lungs. _This_ was the Kyuubi? This, this huge _god?_

And when Sasuke's god turned a knowing, vividly blue gaze upon Sasuke's form, Sasuke knew something strange was going on. The butterflies in his tummy said so.

 

"And _you_ are Sasuke," the golden god cheerfully announced, moving closer to Sasuke with his strong Nii-san cradled securely in his arms.

 

The Kyuubi reached a hand to gently cup Sasuke's face, easily flustering the young boy with his presence. Sasuke saw his lord turn pleased blue eyes to his Nii-san.

 

"Itachi, you never told me Sasuke's Sharingan was active!"

 

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**

 

Sasuke was beginning to panic. Sasuke was a mature eight-year-old, so, NO, he wouldn't panic. But he was close.

He struggled to remember his tutor's voice –  _"Sasuke, when a creature sleeps, their body uses very little energy and effort. You can tell this even from a sleeping creature's shallow breathing. See, the respiratory function of the living body – "_

Never did he think he would actually fake sleep by slowing his breathing and staying as  _still as humanly possible_.

In fact… he never really imagined he'd faint in front of the Kyuubi himself! Neither did he imagine laying his face on the Kyuubi's lap and  _sleeping!_

_Honestly, who was the smart guy who decided to make me sleep on Lord Kyuubi?_

Sasuke trembled, and despite his best efforts, he could feel his face flushing. If his face flushed any warmer, the Kyuubi vessel would surely feel Sasuke's embarrassment!

A large, warm hand gently stroked Sasuke's head of soft spikes. Sasuke imagined his god leaving traces of his power in Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's little heart beat a staccato rhythm – no etiquette class had ever prepared him for this situation!

_Noooooooooo what do I do. Nii-san will be embarassed by me!_

Then he heard a chuckle. Two sets, actually. One was deep and full, yet boyish. The other was youthful, light, and undeniably happy.

The deeper voice quietly whispered to the other with restrained delight,

"Look, Itachi, Sasuke is trembling on my lap, like a little bird. He's adorable.  _You're_  adorable. You're a family of good-looking, adorable boys."

The youthful voice replied. "He  _is_  adorable, my lord. But surely tonight I will no longer be a boy. You promised. You said you'd make me a man tonight."

The other –  _Lord Kyuubi!_  – shifted beneath Sasuke. Then there was the sound of more shifting and something strange – like wet things smacking together. Then there was a soft, breathless moan from the youthful voice.

"Don't be naughty, Itachi. And look, now you're trembling in my arms, too. How wonderful. I have a pair of brothers trembling for me," Sasuke's god replied, his tone clearly playful.

Sasuke listened, his ears straining to hear more. He's never heard of such strange undertones before.

And when Sasuke heard nothing more than silence, he wondered what was going on, when someone whispered into his ear, with long strands of hair brushing his face –

 

" _Outou-outou, we know you're awake_."

 

Sasuke yelped and jumped away, further embarrassing himself by rolling on the strangely curved floor of their strange vehicle, distancing himself enough to see where they were situated, which was –

– What. Was that a turtle's head?

They were riding on the shell of a giant turtle!

 

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is ignored. For 2 years. 
> 
> This is a sullen and pouty Sasuke, and things become a bit serious, since, well, he's hurt from being ignored.
> 
>  
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Naruto – 20
> 
> Itachi – 15
> 
> Sasuke – 10

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**

In the two years that have passed, Itachi would regularly visit Sasuke at their ancestral home, often enough that Sasuke did not feel forgotten or lonely. And with his visits, Itachi would bring a variety of magic from the palace.

Sasuke appreciated this, for he was bound by tradition to remain on clan grounds until his mastery of his Sharingan was complete.

However, in these two years, the Kyuubi never came to visit with his Nii-san. Not that he expected that, but –  _two years_! Neither hair nor hide! Should they not be family now?

Sasuke told himself it was no big deal, as Kyuubi, his golden god, was busy with greater things and could not be bothered to visit a brat.

But, still. It kind of hurt.

After all, according to palace gossip (and from what Sasuke could glean from his Nii-san) the Kyuubi and Nii-san were practically attached at the hip. Where the Kyuubi was, the elder Uchiha heir followed. Where the dark haired Uchiha beauty chose to pass his time, the Kyuubi would be his company, doting on him.

Could the Kyuubi not extend even a smidgeon of his attention to the orphaned sibling of his – as the rumors would say – most treasured companion? If the Kyuubi, without fail, accompanied his brother to the Uchiha grounds, why could he not spare some time to mind a young boy?

And while Sasuke would ordinarily not care for this lack of regard, when it came to Lord Kyuubi, things took on a far too personal note.

Sometimes, from his window high up in his room, he would see his Nii-san drop from a giant floating turtle (nothing as big as the one Sasuke had first ridden two years ago), and before his Nii-san would leap down, Sasuke would see Itachi lean into a silhouette of a man, kissing him goodbye. And even from that distance, Sasuke would feel the Kyuubi's sheer magnetism, calling out to him so strongly it was nigh unbearable. So great was the call, that even past the sheer cloth that shielded the Kyuubi, Sasuke's eyes would spin and capture his outline, and sometimes, his aura, as well.

At 8 years old, Sasuke was confused and hurt. His Nii-san never really left him, but when he met the Lord Kyuubi, it felt like he was given a taste of something wonderful, only to never have it again.

At 9 years old, Sasuke grew to resent his golden god, for never in his life was he so disregarded. He could not resign himself to such a lonely feeling – even when his parents had died, he had never had to truly experience loneliness.

Then at 10, the resentment, born of hurt, festered. Then his tutors decided to school him in preparation of puberty. Sasuke was a tall, though somewhat willowy child. He appeared older than his age, which in truth, caused trouble for Sasuke from nobles offering their sons and daughters. When his tutors decided it was time to learn the workings of the flesh, and puberty, Sasuke realized he was  _pining_. He was pining for his Nii-san's lover, their lord. Worse still, he was pining for someone who would not grace him even a glance.

And like a broken dam, all Sasuke's feelings were amplified; his longing every time the giant turtle came nearly suffocated him as he peered outside from behind his curtain.

It was strange; Sasuke knew he was too young to know sexuality – more so sensuality. But when the silhouette of the Kyuubi's large hand would pull Itachi's body to rest completely against his, and when the Kyuubi's hands would roam the broadening breadth of Itachi's shoulders and narrow hips, Sasuke could not deny the warmth. Neither could he deny that strange feeling in his gut.

But Sasuke was a mature young boy. So he leaned on logic and tried to reason away his feelings, his more primal reactions.

What business did he have pining at his age?

Why should he be able to experience these intense feelings at such a young age?

Sasuke gazed at his reflection, pondering these questions. His fingers lifted, tracing his large eyes, brushing slowly against each individual lash, trailing down to his rather plump lips, dusting over his pale skin.

Sasuke pursed his lips, and his smooth brow wrinkled. He looked just like Itachi, didn't he?

If Sasuke were the older sibling, surely,  _he_  would have been the one living with the Kyuubi in the inner palace.

The thought sent a frisson of excitement at what could have been, and ignited a childish feeling of longing.

It was a traitorous thought.

 

_If I were the older sibling… Nii-san wouldn't be as happy as he is now._

 

So he kept his cool, and kept his silence, and even in his silence, he knew he was being too strange.

However, Itachi, his precious Nii-san, noticed, for nothing escaped Itachi's eyes, more so when his own Sharingan were spinning dark red.

And from there, Itachi took to guiding Sasuke towards his unvoiced desire.

 

Roughly a week ago, Itachi had gazed intently at Sasuke, eyes soft with affection and understanding.

"I understand," he said. "You are a prodigy not unlike me, that you mature faster than others at your age is only to be expected."

And then, as if speaking to himself, he said, "Your response and awareness to our Lord is only natural; I was the same."

Sasuke could not understand what his Nii-san meant, and said so.

Itachi merely replied, "Leave it to me, otouto."

 

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**

 

Sasuke checked his appearance anxiously in the hallway mirror, striving to appear tall and strong, but elegant and beautiful.

Today, Itachi was going to visit again. But this time, he would not be alone.

Sasuke did not know what Itachi did or said, but this visit was going to be different.

Sasuke stared straight ahead, willing his young features to slide into a perfectly impenetrable mask.

For the first time in two years, the great giant turtle landed in the Uchiha courtyard, and the sheer curtains were drawn.

And the Kyuubi was there, somehow a bit greater than he was before with his blue eyes, that even from a distance, bore into his own.

Then, to Sasuke's own bewilderment and frustration, Sasuke began bawling his eyes out.

 

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi manage to persuade the Kyuubi Vessel to visit the Uchiha estates for Sasuke's sake. This is what happens the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages
> 
> Naruto – 20
> 
> Itachi – 15
> 
> Sasuke – 10
> 
> ~~~~~SIN~~~~~
> 
> A/N: This is almost, but not quite, a filler chapter. However it does hold clues and important bits that are necessary for the next chapter.
> 
> Some notes on characterization:
> 
> Naruto's dialogue is a bit more proper, as Naruto is accustomed to speaking in court (and more importantly, to the demon he houses, who, actually, speaks in a rather antiquated manner). Although he tends to act impulsively at times, giving way to more unrefined or loose speech, when he is particularly incensed, his speech becomes more structured and sometimes stiff.
> 
> Itachi is 15 here, and without the crushing pressure of his father or even from killing for a living (being a shinobi). This gives Itachi a chance to be a more expressive, happy, though perpetually mature, teenager. In other words, Naruto kind of spoils Itachi. Itachi takes several liberties, especially in the bedroom.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~SIN~~~~~

Itachi lounged bonelessly on feathered pillows, languorously rubbing his limbs against his lord's silk sheets, working his body into perfect arousal from his lord's scent alone. Last night, like all nights with his lord, left him a boneless heap of purring happiness.

And yet, despite the dull, delicious ache in his muscles, he wanted more. Itachi rubbed his face on his lord's preferred pillow.

Itachi groaned. The very thought of his bone-deep satisfaction brought delight tingling along Itachi's spine. His hole, well used and tender, twitched; dribbling slick. Itachi reached down to swipe at the slick on his thighs. With a smile, Itachi remembered when his lord had allowed Itachi use of the jewels the well-meaning vixens of the court offered – jewels that allowed males to self-lubricate, and in some cases where the vixen the jewel was made from was particularly powerful, to conceive.

It was a rather debatable and rather dangerous condition, but the Lord Kyuubi promised to keep Itachi safe despite his misgivings.

Itachi blinked slowly.

Itachi thought he felt his lord's presence in the room. He slyly tried to peer from beneath his lashes through the sunlight shining directly on the bed, falling through the decorated glass in the ceiling. Itachi blinked again, confident this time that the presence of his lord was not an imagined fancy. Itachi was sure of it – his lord was prowling beyond the sheer curtains that shielded the massive bed delicately. After pleading Sasuke's case, his precious lord was in a sulky mood, but understood the younger Uchiha's situation. After all, it would have been the same with Itachi had Itachi's joining with the lord not been handled thusly.

Ah, if Sasuke only knew the reason for their lord's seeming disregard. Or, really, if only his precious baby brother knew he was only being protected and cherished - by the lord of the lands, no less!

Itachi smirked and pulled the silk off his body and spread his legs as casually and as lewdly as his well-formed fifteen-year-old body could, making sure the sunlight hit his hole and the tip of his penis just right to showcase the wetness that glistened like pearls. Beyond the curtains, Itachi felt more than saw his lord still.

Itachi's hand travelled between his legs, skirting around his length and settling on the junction where thigh and groin met. Itachi smiled, peering once again beneath his lashes, eyes finally adjusting as his lord and master settled beyond the curtain on a large, high-backed chair with his silk bathrobe spread open across broad shoulders.

Perhaps his lord was admiring Itachi? Itachi certainly hoped so.

Itachi pretended he did not see his master, and closed his eyes, whimpering as he moved his fingers to trace the outline of his hole while his other hand moved to his length, his thumb teasing along his slit. Actions calculated to ensure his lord's attention.

Then in an inspired move, Itach dragged his lord's massive, favorite pillow as he crawled near the bed's edge and covered his nether regions.

Beyond the curtain, the Kyuubi lord growled lowly.  _Do not test me_ , Itachi imagined the growl meant.

But before his lord could huff, Itachi slowly and deliberately tucked the large silky pillow between his young, strong, pale thighs.

He wrapped his legs about the softness, and then he thrust up onto the his lord's pillow.

At first, Itachi could only stimulate his cock, mimicking movements that would normally have his penis dragging along his lord's firm abdomen in the midst of lovemaking.

But then Itachi soon grew frustrated, as his balls and hole were barely stimulated. He tried to lay on his side, angling and slotting the pillow more to his body. Although this brought stimulation to his balls, he found himself frustrated still.

Finally, in a fit of frustration, Itachi positioned the pillow so that it was somewhat vertical and no longer flat on the bed – then proceeded to position himself above it, with his thighs clamping the pillow at the sides, and his hole and balls directly upon the pillow.

With his cheeks spread by the his master's pillow, Itachi practically rode the pillow, humping against it, stimulating his hole so that his slick seeped into the silk, forever staining it with his fluids.

He dragged himself across and over the pillow, working himself with the friction, his thigh muscles bunching with the controlled movements.

And yet, it was not enough. Nothing could ever be enough after a taste of his lord.

So he caressed himself, touching himself over his nipples, pinching them into swollen little nubs, fisting his length and moaning, seeking and failing to find that pleasure.

Itachi whined. It wasn't enough. He rubbed himself every which way, humped and rode the pillow with varying pressures and angles, but it just… Itachi growled.

_It's not enough!_

"Itachi."

Itachi started, almost but not quite falling off the pillow as he nearly forgot his lord was in the room. His lord stood directly before him, holding the curtain away from his body. His vibrant blue eyes, though clearly lustful, also shone with delight.

But mostly, Itachi was somewhat put out to notice, there was also a good deal of  _amusement_. Even the whisker marks upon his lord's face were bent in amusement, as his lord's full lips pulled into an amused smirk.

 _Have I amused him more than arouse him? To think I –_ Itachi growled softly. Mature for his years, yes, but he is an Uchiha, and his pride was slighted.

"My lord, if you will only watch me try to get my rocks on, then please allow me to at least focus."

It was petulant and spoiled of him, but most of all, well… it was a clear invitation.

"Ah Itachi. How naughty," the Lord Kyuubi purred. His eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Seeking your pleasure without me, hmm?"

Itachi's hips stuttered to a halt.  _Oh dear. No, no, no, that was **not** my intention!_

"My lord,  _of course not_!"

The blond male shed his robe, letting it flow down his powerful form and unto the floor. He placed a knee upon the bed's edge and dragged Itachi closer to him by the ankle.

The Kyuubi lord bent low as he lifted the supine teenager's body by the hips and peered at the boy's glistening hole, bending Itachi's body in half.

He blew at it and Itachi knew he was admiring the reflexive clenching of his hole.

"Itachi," the Kyuubi lord spoke over the hole, deliberately puffing his breath warmly as he peered at Itachi. "You know my rule on self-pleasure, Itachi."

Itachi nearly flailed. For all his genius and military acumen, this was  _seriously_  not going the way he planned.

" _Your pleasure is my pleasure_ , yes, I know my lord, but I was only trying to, well,  _tempt_  you, I thought we could have some hard, rough, er, sex – my lord?"

The Kyuubi lord snickered. Itachi's heart fluttered in fondness. Oh, if only the rest of the world knew how endearing his powerful, menacing, and feared master was. Childish snickering was hardly fearsome behavior, yet in the intimacy of his lord's bedroom, he bared himself before Itachi.

"My dear Itachi. I'm feeling a bit capricious after you've played me into visiting our Sasuke. I do not think you should be manipulating me for your pleasure."

Itachi's eyes widened comically. "My lord! You  _know_  you enjoy our games!"

Naughtily, and somewhat vengefully, the Kyuubi lord batted away Itachi's words.

" _My pleasure is your pleasure,_  is it not? Let us play our favorite game – "

"My lord," Itachi voiced hurriedly, not quite excited for  _this_  particular game as he was especially frustrated from his own ministrations. "Let me remind you, my lord, that it is hardly  _our_  favorite game, so much as your favored form of bedroom torture!"

The Kyuubi lord unbecomingly cackled in restrained mischief.

"Hear me, Itachi. I will pleasure you and you will enjoy it. But you are forbidden from ejaculating, is this clear? But you may cum dry, if you wish."

Itachi's groan turned into a pitiful whimper when his lord took Itachi's abandoned hair ribbon to wrap around his achingly erect penis. Then his lord smoothly inserted a long finger inside Itachi's hole, caressing Itachi's passage. The Kyuubi lord drew tight circles upon Itachi's prostate.

" _My lord_ ," Itachi whimpered.

Itachi's lord and master snickered once more and laved the bulbous tip of Itachi's length, prompting a choked whine from Itachi. 

"After I have sought my pleasure, we will, in as fast a speed possible, travel to your ancestral home where Sasuke is waiting to receive us as planned."

Itachi panted, somehow knowing already where this game was heading. Despite his refusal, his was more honest, dripping in pearlescent pre-ejaculate (for Itachi, no matter what, adored his lord's every intent upon his body). He was so heavily aroused, and though his lord's words were hardly to his convenience, the dark, heavy, rumbling quality of his lord's voice was already bringing him closer to the edge.

"But you will not clean yourself, is this clear? You are to travel with my ejaculate dripping from your hole, yes?" The Kyuubi lord paused to lave at Itachi's hole, as though unable to help himself.

Itachi sobbed. He was practically delirious with anticipation by this point, yet he was not so far gone as not to see the promise and the intent in his lord's eyes.

"Once we arrive, I will reward you for I know you will not fail me. We will pick up where we left off, rest assured. I will  _fuck you into a stupor_. I shall do so voraciously, so the rest of Sasuke's household will have no doubt as to our acts. Yes?"

Itachi sometimes disliked how composed his lord could be during these times, speaking so calmly, tone hardly  betraying the lewdness of his words. Nonetheless, Itachi whimpered his agreement, his eyes trained to his lifted hips, seeing and feeling his lord align the head of his length to Itachi's puckered, slick hole. There was no need to stretch Itachi beyond the one finger, as his lord's ministrations the night before was enough to keep him loose.

"Ah, and Itachi," his lord said, as the head was pushing in every so slowly, preparing to completely breach Itachi. "What did I say about using my name in the bedroom?"

Then the Kyuubi slid inside Itachi smoothly, unforgivingly, mercilessly, deliciously; aim perfect as usual upon that wonderful gland within Itachi.

" _Oh, oh, my lord – oh, Naruto! Naruto!"_

And so the servants heard naught but such until it was time for the pair to leave for the Uchiha estates.

 

 

**~~~~~SIN~~~~~**

 

 

**OMAKE**

Sasuke is upset. Claiming to be a man already (still something of a child, being only 15 to Naruto's 25), yet he pouts and sulks on his seat by the large window.

He paints a wonderful picture, naked and beautiful and pale as ivory.

Though Naruto laughs, he does so in a controlled manner as the youngest in their group was particularly sensitive. Itachi, on the other hand, being Sasuke's doting, loving, perfect nii-san, laughs unrestrainedly, easily adding insult to injury as Itachi was a normally restrained man.

See, at Itachi's challenge, Sasuke had tried to be imaginative in the bedroom, tried to seduce their blond lord with his wiles. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was far too ambitious for one so inexperienced and failed to consider the logistics of his acts. And so, he flopped.

Sasuke, like most Uchiha, did not take kindly to failure nor to mirth at his expense.

Naruto leaves the bed, and prowls towards Sasuke in all his naked glory. Itachi falls silent as he stares transfixed at his lord's backside and sliding muscles. The saliva glistening at Naruto's cock only adds to the distraction.

Naruto scoops Sasuke into his arms (for Naruto is a massive man, as most Vessels tend to be) easily. Sasuke refuses to acknowledge him, and so showers Sasuke with gentle kisses all over his face.

When Sasuke finally gives in and returns soft kisses, Naruto decides to lounge on the previously occupied window seat and settles Sasuke on him. Secretly, Naruto smirks at Sasuke's half-hard erection; certainly softened from the laughter, but still hard enough. Naruto rains kisses upon Sasuke again, prompting Sasuke's usual kittenish mewls.

But then Itachi giggles, and like an affronted feline, Sasuke tenses his body and hisses -  _hisses_ \- at Itachi. Sasuke hates when Itachi laughs at him.

Incensed, Sasuke begins his complaints. "Nii-san, stop this insta - !"

But Naruto decides he does not want strife in his household (bedroom) and decides to even the playing field. He actually does want to "get some," as Sasuke puts it, tonight.

"Sasuke, have I ever told you of the time Itachi decided ah, what is it, sexing up a pillow would be fun? "

Abruptly Itachi fell silent. Sasuke turned disbelieving eyes upon the blond.  _What on earth?_   Was the clear message on his face.

"My lord! I don't think swapping such stories would - " Itachi still remembers how that event had him shamefully (though fully aroused) parading around his ancestral home, paying his respects to the elders whilst his own slick and his lord's ejaculate dripped down his thighs, staining his expensive inner robes. Worst of all the Uchiha dogs sniffed so closely to his ass all the way to his lord's appointed guest room. It was downright embarrassing, though utterly exhilarating. His pupils blown so wide and his gait so stilted, it left no room for misunderstanding.

Sasuke grins, feeling the story to be a good one. Naruto is pleased their youngest is smiling again, and he knows Itachi, though embarrassed, is happy, too.

 

 


End file.
